


Don't give up

by DancedemdemDance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bunnyx or Bunnix (not sure how they spell it), Crying, Crying Ladybug, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Lives, Purring, Season 3, Talk about death, after Timetagger, futur Alix Kubdel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancedemdemDance/pseuds/DancedemdemDance
Summary: Ladybug finds out something scary about the past of the Miraculous. Cat Noir need to find out what it is and try to comfort his lady. OR what happens when I want to see Cat Noir comfort purr for his lady. Follows cannon romance. Talk about death but no actual death.





	Don't give up

”MIRACULOUS LADYBUG” the heroin shouted and Cat Noir look around in wonder when the swarm of ladybugs swept over Paris, repairing any and all damaged caused by their latest encounter with a villain. The rest of the team was scattered around the plaza, but they were all making their way closer together so they could have their victory fist bump.

“Excellent work my lady” Cat Noir said flirtatiously as he stepped in close to the love of his life, fully aware that he was in her private space and would most likely soon be pushed away, but instead she just glanced at him before looking down and away unable to look at him.

“Yeah” she said quietly and if he was reading this right a touch sad too.

“Is everything alright my lady?” the feline asked and cocked his head to the side trying to look at her face. The comment seemed to snap her out of whatever she had been thinking as she suddenly straightened and turned to look at him, a huge smile plastered on her face, but her eyes were closed so that she still didn’t look at him.

“Of cause” she reassured him, but it sounded off to him though he couldn’t place exactly how, but before he could comment further he was interrupted by the rest of the team.

“Are we cool are what?” Rena Rouge asked excitedly.

“We were totally awesome dudes” Carapace announced as he placed an arm around Rena’s shoulder and came to a stop next to her.

“Obviously, we won thanks to me” Queen Bee chipped in as she strutted over leaving Viperion to roll his eyes and Pegasus to ignore them as he fiddled with his phone, most likely gathering whatever data he deemed important for later use.

“Pound it” they call cheered, or all except for one. Ladybug didn’t put in nearly as much effort into it as she usually did. Something was eating away at her and it frustrated Cat Noir that she hadn’t said anything to him about it. Sure, she had the right to keep her secrets, but usually she would talk to him about things this serious. She had been like this for a while and at first Cat Noir was contempt to leave her alone with it, thinking she would either figure it out on her own or eventually talk to him about it, but over the last few day she had only gotten worse. Becoming more withdrawn and avoiding him as much as she could without being outright rude about it. Not to mention that she had practically stopped looking at him altogether.

“Ladybug are you sure you’re alright?” Cat asked again and used his stick as a support as he leaned against it. The others turned to look at the young heroin, as if first now really noticing her.

"Yeah. I’m sure” she said in a quiet voice still not looking at him and preferring to stare at the cobble stones under their feet. Cat Noir felt his face fall into a pout, this was ridiculous, now she wasn’t even trying to hide her sadness, but before anyone could say anything she turned away from them and walked a few feet then stopped.

“My lady?” Cat Noir called this time more concerned. Ladybug stood for a few moments clearly debating with herself on what she should do before suddenly turning towards them again. This time her head was raised and her face was pulled tight in determination, but she still looked off to Cat Noir somehow.

“Cat Noir” she called and the feline perked up in attention to his name being called out in such a way. He also straightened so he wasn’t leaning on his stick as much, but still had it at a comfortable length. She took a few steps towards him and he could feel how his heartbeat became more rapid. Was this it? Would he finally get to have the woman of his dream? The others had fallen silent at the tension between the two. “I demand that you hand over your miraculous” Ladybug ordered and held out her hand.

“WHAT?” everyone shouted and various voices lapped over each other making it hard to decipher who said what and what was even said at all, but Ladybug just stood firmly with her hand out looking at a shell socked Cat Noir who hadn’t said anything yet and in all honesty, he wasn’t quite sure he was even breathing at the moment.

“But why?” Cat asked confused and heartbroken before putting his staff back on its usual place on his lower back. The others fell silent equally as curious.

“I don’t want you to be Cat Noir anymore” Ladybug said still trying to stand firm, but Cat Noir could see how her outstretched hand was starting to shake.

“Have I done something to upset you? Hurt you? I can tone down the flirting if that’s what’s bothering you” Cat Noir rambled as he grabbed the hand with his miraculous tight.

“Please Cat Noir if you don’t want to give it to me I understand, but please return it to the guardian” Ladybug instructed and now the shaking was in her voice as well. She quickly walked over to him and the feline couldn’t stop himself form taking half a step back.

“No, not until you at least tell me what this is about” Cat Noir demanded as he felt the anger rise inside him. he still held his hand close to his chest covering the ring with his free hand, just on case Ladybug tried to take it from him forcefully.

“Please. Just stop being Cat Noir and move on with your life” Ladybug pleaded as she gently placed both hands on his cheeks. With her so close there was nowhere else for him to look, but into her eyes. Those sorrowful eyes that looked like they were about to drown in their own tears if she didn’t let them flow soon.

“No I won’t. This is the best thing that ever happened to me. I won’t give it up. I want to always be by your side. To fight evil with you. To see you grow stronger. To see all of us grow stronger” Cat Noir shouted back. Whatever had gotten into Ladybug he would see this through. He would not leave his lady’s side. Ladybug let out a mix a grown and scream of frustration as she grabbed her head and looked away.

“But I don’t want you by my side anymore” she admitted quietly and Cat Noir was sure he would hear his heart break into a million pieces even over the shocked gasps from their friends.

“Why? I don’t understand. What did I do wrong? How can I make it up to you? Please I would do anything to…” Cat Noir was cut off by Ladybug who once again looked him in the eyes and Cat saw a single tear slip out and ran down the side of her face.

“If you don’t stop being Cat Noir, then I’m resigning as Ladybug” she announced and turned and started walking away until Cat Noir grabbed hold of her hand.

“Please talk to me milady. Whatever is bothering you we can figure it out, promise. We always do” he tried to reassure her, but she only ripped her hand free.

“Don’t you know?” she asked sounding just about as heartbroken as he felt.

“Know what? Tell me what’s eating you like this” he tried desperately to bring her in for a hug, but she only pushed him away violently, or at least violently for Ladybug against a friend.

“There’s a curse in our miraculous’s” she yelled as she pushed him away. Prompting another gasp from the team. “And I won’t let it come true this time” she said more quietly before starting to run away, never turning to look back. She quickly hurled her yoyo and with a quick tug she was long gone. Cat Noir stood like a statue still reaching in the direction she had disappeared, his mouth open to call after her, but nothing came out. No one dared move until a large glowing circle appeared. The team quickly got into a battle stance except Cat Noir who recognized it for what it was and they didn’t have to wait long before a figure leapt through the glowing ring.

“Hey Bunnyx, what brings you here?” he greeted the rabbit superhero with a tired voice.

“Ah Kitty Noir good, you’re already here. Then you can tell me which way mini bug took off” the elder superhero said with a satisfied smile.

“Now hold on just a moment who are you?” Queen Bee demanded to know.

“Oh, I’m a member of the miraculous hero team. That is the team in the future and I’ve come here to ensure that we all are still superheroes in my time, but first I need to find mini bug” Bonnyx quickly explained and looked around as if hoping to spot the young heroin.

“Well she took off that way, rather upset I might add” Rena Rouge said and pointed in the right direction.

“Thanks” she said quickly and was about to take off before Cat Noir stepped in front of her to block her path.

“Hold up just a moment” he stopped and thought for a moment. If this was for real then maybe he would be better off not knowing. No, he needed to know the truth.

“Do you know if there is a curse on mine and Ladybugs miraculous?”

“No of cause not. Why would you…? OH” Bunnyx started out in a humored tone before fading out.

“Well?” Viperion asked nervously.

“You must mean this” Bunnyx said and took out her own miraculous. She opened it and images seemed to burst out of the watch and proceeded to hang in the air so they would all see them. It was varying pictures from what appeared to be different Ladybugs throughout history and in most of them at least, Cat Noir could see there was a version of him as well. “Ladybug and Cat Noir has always been close all throughout history and as far as me research can surmise that’s not the only common feature” Bunnyx explained and used a figure to run clockwise on the open miraculous and the images changed and Cat Noir wouldn’t help but blush.

“Smooth dude” Carapace chuckled with an eye wiggle towards Cat Noir, as pictures of different Cat Noirs were depicted trying to wo his Ladybug. The comment earned the turtle an elbow in his ribs from Rena Rouge.

“As far as we can tell every Cat Noir has been in love with his Ladybug, whether those feelings were reciprocated has definitely varied” Bunnyx continued as if nothing had happened.

“Whatever. What about the curse?” Queen Been demanded impatiently.

“Right. I can only guess that mini bug is referring to the last common feature” Bunnyx said and she too sounded sad and she turned the time on her miraculous again. This time pictures of different Ladybugs in deep despair over what was clearly meant to be depictions of a dead Cat Noir. “Every Cat Noir has died in the defense of his Ladybug” Bunnyx finished, but let the pictures hang in the air as the information started to sink in.

The black feline let his eyes roam over the images. A medieval image of Ladybug spearing a villain with a defeated Cat Noir in the bottom of the picture. Hieroglyphs of a beautiful lady with spotted clothes kneeling with a human size feline figure resting his head on her lap. She had a hand raised as if to stop the figure of Anubis, who stood opposite the pair, from getting closer, a painting from a Chinese scroll of a Ladybug despairing over her fallen partner and so the images went on.

“Oh Ladybug” Cat Noir whispered quietly to himself. Now it made sense to him. Why Ladybug had asked him to stop being Cat Noir. It was all so that he couldn’t one day die. He should have known that his lady would do something like that for him. She was so caring and fought so hard to protect everyone, that of cause she would look out for him like this, but he had refused to listen to her and now she was going to stop being Ladybug. He had to find her and convince her to stay a hero, because without her they couldn’t do anything, without her he would be lost, but she was long gone by now and no one knew who she really was so how was he ever going to track her down? Tracking her, of cause, he could use his stick to track her. Eventually Bunnyx closed her miraculous and the images disappeared.

“Now excuse me I have to go find her” Bunnyx said seriously as she stuffed her miraculous back into her pocket. “And you” Bunnyx said firmly and turned to Cat Noir, poking a finger firmly on his chest. “Don’t go sticking your nose where it’s not supposed to go”

“Of cause not, hehe” he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly. She sent him a pointed look before taking off in the direction she got from Rena.

“Waw I really hope this chick can fix this mess” Rena said nervously as they all looked after the bunny.

“Well I gotta split too, sorry guys” Cat Noir said and started running after his lady, but was stopped once again.

“Hey wait, what about our miraculous?” Rena Rouge called after him and pointed at her neckless that showed that she was about to turn back. Cat Noir looked at them for a moment before looking in the direction he was desperate to head in and then back to the team. He couldn’t stand still and was anxiously running on the spot.

“Alright I’m taking a leap of faith here, so let’s call this a trial run to see if you guys are ready to keep our miraculous” he declared and a round of hopeful exclaims followed, but Cat Noir didn’t stick around to see if anyone else had any more question and dashed after his lady and Bunnyx. Once he hit the rooftops he pulled out his staff and was surprised to see that she hadn’t gotten that far, and the signal didn’t appear to be moving, just before it disappeared, indicating that she had transformed back. It made him reconsider for a moment, after all they still hadn’t shared their identities with each other and he wanted to respect her privacy. No, he was going to find her and he could find some way to comfort her no matter what. The sound of crying as he approached Ladybug’s last known location alerted him to her presence before he could see her. He carefully peaked over a rooftop just in time to see Bunnyx tuck a blanket tight around the figure of what Cat Noir could only guess was Ladybug. Her little red kwami floating right next to her head clearly trying to comfort her as well.

“There we are mini bug” Bunnyx said quietly as she leaned back against a chimney so they were as comfortable as possible and the younger woman throw herself against Bunnyx’s chest, pulling her legs up slightly under her and even form this distance Cat Noir would hear how she proceeded to break down crying against their future companion, who just embraced her.

“That’s it, good girl. Don’t worry I got you”

“Take it away, please” Ladybug cried. “Make it all go away”

“Shhh it’s gonna be alright, you’ll see mini bug”

“I can’t, I just can’t” Ladybug continued and Cat Noir felt his own heart break. He hadn’t realized just how much his lady had been hurting. It brought tears to his own eyes at the thought of her hurting like this, all alone. He could just picture her crying her heart out all alone in her room, with no one to hear her, no one to comfort and understand her.

“Nonsense I know you can. Remember I have seen you do it already. You just need to trust yourself” Bunnyx tried to sooth her.

“How can I keep going, knowing how it will end? I don’t want him to die. I can’t lose him” she sobbed. “He’s gonna die and it’ll be my fault. It’s already happened before. We just got lucky, but one day that won’t be enough. One day I’ll truly lose him” Ladybug said between hiccups and her entire body shook from the effort of her heaving in air only for her to continue crying her eyes out.

“I said it last time I was here remember? The two of you have face so much together. With Ladybug around every problem have a solution”

“How can she live with herself? Doesn’t she care?” Ladybug asked this time more angry than sad. She even went as far as to weakly punch Bunnyx on the shoulder

“Of cause, she cares mini bug. That’s all she does and that’s why she won’t let anything stop her”

“It’s heavy, it’s so heavy” Ladybug gasped desperately for air.

“I know mini bug. I know it is” the elder said quietly and tightened her grip around the broken girl. Cat Noir pulled himself higher over the rooftop to get a better look, but one of his feet slipped. Making a slight rattle.  
Bunnyx looked up and around. When her eyes locked onto Cat Noir she narrowed her eyes in annoyance and the feline couldn’t help, but flinch under the harsh stair, but also knew there was no point in hiding and pretending he wasn’t there. Slowly he crawled over the rooftop and headed over to the pair, mostly on all four.

“My lady?” he called carefully so that he didn’t scare her with his presence. She flinched and grabbed hold of the blanket over her head to make sure that he couldn’t see her face, but she didn’t say anything.

“I told you not to let curiosity kill you” Bunnyx reprimanded, but then her face grew soft. “But I guess I knew I had to come prepared” she continued and fiddled a little with the blanket.

“Please Cat not now” Ladybug finally said, voice thick from crying.

“Don’t worry my lady. We’ll find a way. We always do” he tried to reassure her once more as he came closer, but it only made her start sobbing again, although this time it was more quietly and not as violently either. “And look at it this way, since we have experienced this tragedy and overcome it, we have already kinda broken the curse” Cat Noir tried to sound lighthearted to cheer her up, but it didn’t seem to work as she just turned further into Bunnyx’s chest to hide.

“Good try” Bunnyx insisted. Instead of continuing his attempt to cheer her up he just came as close as he could and slowly lowered his head to her lap. Giving her time to stop him if she didn’t want him this close, never trying to get as much as a glimpse of his love. She didn’t need that now, he knew it, he could feel it. He felt it in how tense she was, how scared and sad she felt and it wasn’t long after he had settled against Ladybug that he felt his chest starting to rumble with the vibrations and this time he did nothing to stop or hide the purr that traveled through his throat and chest and most likely also through Ladybug’s legs. Short after a hand was placed in his hair and slowly started running its fingers through his wild hair, flattening his ears whenever they brushed over them. Ladybug started crying again, but he had a feeling that it was more out of a sense of relief than grief. Cat Noir had no idea how long they stayed like that and he was only worried about transforming back, because he wasn’t sure he could purr as Adrian.

Eventually Ladybug’s hand stilled and a while later her breathing evened out as she finally cried herself to sleep. Cat Noir continued to purr comfortingly and had no intentions of stopping if it wasn’t for the fact that his miraculous finally ran out of energy and Plagg emerged utterly exhausted from his ring. Adrian carefully got up and looked at Bunnyx, who wasn’t surprised to see him in the slightest, so Adrian assumed she had known all alone who was under the masks. The blonde-haired boy quickly pulled out a piece of camembert and handed it over to his surprisingly quiet kwami, who wasted no time digging in. Bunnyx must have sensed that it was time to move on as she started gathering Ladybug up into her arms and the younger girl didn’t react much other than grunt a little as she seemed to stair from her slumber.

“Don’t worry Kitty Noir. I’ll take care of the rest” she said with a wink and jumped to the other side of the street and ducked out of view. Adrian waited a while, just to see what happened and if he needed to become Cat Noir again. Suddenly he saw a bright light and seconds later Ladybug zipped away, never seeing Adrian on the opposite roof. The young man was just about ready to transform back to continue his chase after his lady, when he saw Bunnyx reappear across from him. She waved softly at him with a smile on her face before giving a thump up and Adrian felt utter relief wash over him. So much so that he had to sit down, because his legs suddenly felt like jelly. Bunnyx then made herself a portal and quickly returned to her own timeline.  
Adrian stayed on the roof and let Plagg rest for a while longer while he stirred at the spot Ladybug had disappeared this time, knowing that this would not be the last time he would see her gracefully fly over the streets of Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site so bare with me as i learn how to use it :-) otherwise I hope you enjoyed the story and I would love to hear what you think, good or bad, just be constructive with you criticism ;-)


End file.
